Achievements (PvZ:TmotD)
In Plants vs. Zombies: Mind of the Dead, the player can earn achievements by completing their respective actions. Because of this, some achievements cannot be achieved on certain levels or modes of the game. Achievements appear in all all game modes of the game. Achievements in every Verison # Solar Power - Unlock the Sunflower # Building a Wall - Unlock the Wall-Nut # Spudowh! '- Unlock the Potato Mine # '''Spiked Specialist '- Unlock the Cactus # 'Floral Fury '- Unlock the Carnation Flower # 'Chewy '- Unlock the Chomper # 'Crusial Detal '- Unlock the Torchwood # 'Doubble the gun, doubble the Fun '- Unlock the Repeater # 'Gaze into the Crystal '- Unlock the Vampire Sunflower # 'Taller then you '- Unlock the Tall-Nut # 'Spudow xInfinty '- Unlock the Boomy Potato Mine # 'Back from the Future '- Unlock the Future Cactus # 'Virus Free '- Unlock the Firewall Flower # 'Go! Go! Go! '- Unlock the Hot-Rod Chomper # 'Giga Gigantic '- Unlock the Giga-Torchwood # 'Taste the Sun '- Purchase the Twin Sunflower whit Coins! # 'Slaughter the Sun! '- Purchase the Cherry Bomb whit Coins! # 'Crush the Sun! '- Unlock the Squash whit Coins! # 'Burn the Sun...? '- Purchase the Jalapeño whit Coins! # 'Bested! '- Defeat the Home Cheif # 'Death is my spokesperson '- Get a 50 Streak in I, Zombie endless # 'The Explosion of Ded '- Beat a level only using Explosive Plants # 'Explodonator '- Kill 10 Zombies whit a single Cherry Bomb # 'Home Zombie-Free Home '- Beat the Home area # 'Nobel Prizes '- Get all of the throphys in the game at the time # 'Wiser then Einstein '- Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 1KM # 'Totally not Addicted '- Beat a single mini-game 20 times # 'SPUDOW! '- Blow up a zombie whit a potato mine # 'Spudow? '- Have a zombie eat on a potato mine before it blows up # 'The Heads are rolling! '- Kill 10 Zombies whit a single Wall-Nut in Wall-Nut Bowling # 'Confirmed YouTuber '- Congratulations, the developer(s) of the game like your YouTube videos on this game! # 'Confirmed Edgy 12 year old '- lol achievements are gay *dabs* # 'Confirmed Old Fart '- Back in my days we didnt have games. And now im 60+ years old and plays videogames # 'Confirmed Kid '- You are between 6-10 years old and you are proud of it # 'Wha...? '- Have all of the confirmed Achievements at the same time # 'Taste the minature sun '- Unlock Sun-shroom # 'Small but effective '- Unlock Puff-shroom # 'Be gone grave! '- Unlock Grave-buster # 'Circus? '- Unlock the Scaredy-shroom # 'Not a cabbage '- Unlock your first pult plant that isn't Cabbage-Pult # 'Sucker '- Unlock Vaccum-shroom # 'Liiiiisen to meeee, speeeel like meeeeeee '- Unlock Hypno-shroom # 'BOOM! '- Unlock Doom-shroom # 'Your way '- Unlock Roto-shroom Exlusive Non-Steam Windows Achievements # 'No Connection required '- Play the game offline # 'Thanks for your collaboration '- Buy something in the store for coins. # 'Ask me about Mustache Mode '- Activate Mustache Mode # 'Re-Play fun! '- Replay all levels in an area # 'Wrecking old memories '- Compleate level 1-1 whitout using Peashooter, Wall-Nut or Potato Mine related plants # 'Streak! '- Compleate 10 Survival Home Endless Flags. # 'Wreckord! '- Get a new high-score in any Survival Endless level whitout using plants that you used before. # 'Zombie Masacar '- Kill 20 Zombies whitin 5 Seconds # 'No Help required '- Skip the tutorial # 'Zombie Slayer '- Kill 100 Browncoat Zombies # 'Hax '- Hack the game for 10,000 Coins, not more not less # 'Very Tiny Zombies '- Minimize your game window to the very minimum # 'Tiny Suns '- Click a tiny sun, and hopefully get 25 out of it # 'Nameing Conventions '- Change the account name # 'Congratulations, you got an Achievement '- Click this achievement slot # 'Splasher '- Get every Splash Screen in the game # 'Superplant '- Plant 1,000,000 Plants # '''Uncanny Planting - Plant 5 Plants in 5 Seconds # 'Hardcore Player '- Beat the game whitout spending any coins (only accsessable when game is finished) # 'Wobba Bibbi Wa Wa '- Type this Exlusive Mac Achievements # 'Brave Boy '- Launch the Game # 'Not brave enough '- Close the game whitout entering your age # 'Kapewie '- Kill a Zombie # 'Sod off '- Plant a Plant # 'Roll some Heads '- Compleate a round of Wall-Nut Bowling from the Mini-Game menu # 'Come around '- Kill a Cheif # 'Ask me about Cheese Mode '- Activate Cheese Mode # 'Sunny Day '- Gain 9999 Sun in a single level # 'Road Working '- Kill 100 Conehead Zombies # 'Spiky '- Use a Cactus to kill 3 zombies at once # 'You win a Seed slot '- Kill a zombie at the correct second of the year (12th of October 5:21:59PM) # 'Oh hey, wellcome back. '- Be absent from opening the game for a month # 'U god? '- Name your profile God # 'Third Party '- Somehow play three pinata parties in the span of 24 hours # 'Speedrun I '- Complete a world in 3 Hours of unlocking it # 'Speedrun II '- Complete a world in 2 Hour of unlocking it # 'Speedrun III '- Compleate a world in 1 Hour ofunlocking it # 'Neverplant '- Beat a level whitout planting a plant # 'Lucky. '- You have a 1 in 1,000,000 chance to get this achievement every second # 'Four Leafs '- Click a four-leaf clover on the lawn Exlusive Android Achievements # 'Not so bad photography '- Take a Screenshot # 'Ask me about Robo Mode '- Activate Robo Mode # 'Me, Zombie, Me Eat brainz '- Compleate all I, Zombie levels # 'Not yet satified '- Defeat any Dr. Zomboss twice outside of hard mode. # 'Challenging the Achievements '- Do all of the conditions that would result in an achievement in other verisons. # 'I, wont..., die! '- Have a zombie play the special death animation # 'Throwed me back '- Fail a Throwback level # 'Second Life '- Replay all of the levels of an area in order whitout dying # 'Bucketlist '- Kill 100 Buckethead Zombies # 'Peashooting Madness '- Defeat every Home level using Peashooters as your only attacking plant iOS Achievements # 'Party Time! '- Finish a Piñata Party # '100 is the word! '- Get 100 flags compleated in any Survival Endless mode # 'Mini-Player '- Compleate all avaivible mini-games at the time # 'Puzzle Master '- Compleate all avaivible Puzzles at the time (including a 10 streak on the endless levels) # 'Survivor! '- Compleate all avaivible Survival levels at the time (including a 10 streak on the endless levels) # 'Ask me about Apple mode '- Activate Apple mode # 'Not an X '- Exit the game by pressing the home button. # 'Sturdy '- Compleate a Hard Mode level whitout losing a single plant # 'Compleated Flag '- Kill 250 Flag zombies # 'Son of a Sun '- Produce 975,975,975 sun using Sunflowers Steam Achievements # 'Ask me about Train Mode '- Activate Train Mode # 'Release the Beast! '- Defeat the first Gargantuar # 'Drop the boss '- Defeat the Dr. Zomboss stage of Home # 'Buffé '- Kill a gargantuar whit a Chomper # 'Coin Farmer '- Collect 100 dropped Coins in a level # 'Let of some steam '- Open steam while in-game # 'Hard Life '- Defeat a Hard Mode whitout losing any lawnmowers # 'Full House '- Fill your Zen Garden # 'Bricky Boi '- Kill 100 Brickhead Zombies # 'Blocker off! '- Plant 10 Wall-Nuts in one level Exlusive Xbox Achievements # 'Come on over! '- Invite a friend to this game (Its free!) # 'Wellcome! '- Play this game after getting an invite from a friend. # 'Not a Dime wasted '- Buy something in the store for coins! # 'Ask me about Waste mode '- Activate Waste mode # 'Here you go! '- Send a gift to your friend # 'Level up! '- Level a plant up # 'Harder Mode '- Compleate all Hard Mode levels whitout using Hard Mode plants. # 'Take the Pot '- Steal Crazy Daves pot hat (You unlocked the Avatar Coustomization Crazy Pot!) # 'Throw er' back '- Replay a Throwback level # 'I told you to not turn off your console '- Turn off the Xbox while the game is being saved PS4 Achievements # 'Consider yourself brave '- Enter your age as 99 # 'Consider yourself foolish '- Enter your age as 1 # 'Two Lifes '- Create a second save file # 'Framed '- Get a frame around the game # 'Swag Kid '- Make your own frame tagged "wtf" # 'High Steaks '- Play the game for 100 Hours plus # 'Piñata Party! '- Open 50 Piñatas sent to you by friends in the span of 24 hours # 'Ask me about A mode '- Activate A mode # 'Zomboss Mayhem '- Play and defeat a Dr. Zomboss fight 20 times in a row # 'Gifted Child '- While your age is 1, get a 10,000 Coin gift from a friend Category:Achievements